El desesperado deseo de Naomi
by Roxii C
Summary: Naomi no puede soportar que su bella hija no sepa defenderse en el Sengoku y a tomado medidas desesperadas; Ahora Kagome con el nuevo e inusual regalo de su madre tiene dos opciones, ser "Ramba" o morir en el intento. /mini seré de drabbles.
1. El desesperado deseo de Naomi

**El desesperado deseo de Naomi**

_**Mini serie de drabbles**_

**Summary:** Naomi no puede soportar que su bella hija no sepa defenderse en el Sengoku y a tomado medidas desesperadas. Ahora Kagome con el nuevo e inusual regalo de su madre tiene dos opciones, ser "Ramba" o morir en el intento.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi; queda prohibida su reproducción PARCIAL O TOTAL.

**…**

-hija…me preocupa tu estancia en la era feudal- la voz de su madre sonaba afligida, casi al borde de la desesperación -¿segura que puedes cuidarte?

-yo la cuidare- afirmo Inuyasha y la joven casi deseo rodar los ojos, ya deseaba ver como la cuidaba cuando encontrara a Kikyo.

-es lo único que me alivia.

"querida madre" pensó la joven, no le gustaba atormentarla de aquella manera, pero no sabia que decirle para que sus penas se alejaran.

Inuyasha tomo el bolso amarillo de Kagome, preparándose para abandonar la humilde casa.

-puedes adelantarte- pidió Naomi, el hayou asintió y sin mas deslizo la puerta para tomar su conocido camino.

-¿qué sucede mamá?

-¡oh kagome!- los ojos de la señora se aguaron, sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de sus principios, no podía creer que esto sucediera –ven conmigo Kagome- quiso sonreír pero aquella fue una mueca sin gracia.

La joven susurro un bajo "si".

Subieron al segundo nivel, para luego entrar en la habitación de su madre… la cual seguía como siempre, impecable.

Naomi se acerco a su pequeño tocador, abrió la primera gaveta y de allí saco un paño blanco que envolvía algo, a su parecer, pesado.

-hija, es para ti.

Kagome tomo lo que su madre le ofrecía, y se impresiono ante su peso y más ante la frialdad que este conservaba. Preparándose mentalmente para descubrir lo que era soltó una exhalación y retiro el paño blanco… era un arma.

-¡mamá!- exclamo la joven consternada –etto… pero yo no se, digo.

-ya se lo que piensas cariño, pero quiero que regreses viva, por favor úsala.

La joven sintió resbalar una gota de sudor gordo por su cuello. ¿acaso ella deseaba que matara a las personas, mostros o lo que fuese? ¿su madre la creía una… asesina?

-ven- dijo tomando nuevamente el arma –te enseñare a usarla.

Con una extraña y recién adquirida habilidad, presiono un pequeño botón –este es el seguro- señalo y repetidas veces lo coloco, Kagome aun no podía creer que esa fuese su madre.

-y estas son las "balas" contiene 13 tiros, así que debes contarlas; aquí tienes varias de las mismas y un cinturón para que las cargues- Naomi saco un gran cinturón, estilo rambo, que coloco alrededor de la cintura de la joven –nunca te lo quites- termino con una voz escalofriante.

-bien, apachas justamente aquí- dijo señalando –para volver a cargarla.

-mama, tus conocimientos son… increíbles.

La señora sonrió y por unos instantes pareció la de siempre.

-si, mi abuelo fue militar- comento –como te decía, no se la des a nadie.

-si…

-y practica.

-gracias mama- susurro.

-no hay de que hija.

Cuando kagome termino de colocar la pistola en el espacio indicado para la misma, bajo las escaleras, paso a paso, casi como si ese fuese un sueño.

Inuyasha la esperaba en el poso.

-ahh, como te tardaste Kagome.

-lo lamento Inu- dijo con voz pesada, el joven parpadeo al verla de esa manera tan pacifica y con el nuevo cinturón, pero no dijo nada porque suponía que era normal en aquella época.

-cuídense- dijo Naomi mientras los observaba subir al poso.

-gracias mamá- repitió Kagome, y entonces se permitieron caer no sin antes escuchar la promesa de Naomi.

"Cuando regreses tendré una escopeta, besos".

Kagome casi se desmallo.

…

_gracioso ¿no? Se me ocurrió mientras leía un comic, si no mal recuerdo era un infiltrado en el sengoku que mataba a kikio y de allí surgió la idea._

_Espero les haya gustado._


	2. Una joven de cuidado

**El desesperado deseo de Naomi**

_**Mini serie de drabbles**_

**Una joven de cuidado**

**Summary:** Naomi no puede soportar que su bella hija no sepa defenderse en el Sengoku y a tomado medidas desesperadas. Ahora Kagome con el nuevo e inusual regalo de su madre tiene dos opciones, ser "Ramba" o morir en el intento.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi; queda prohibida su reproducción PARCIAL O TOTAL.

…

Inuyasha observo a la azabache, la cual continuaba desde hace cinco minutos sentada en la misma posición sobre la orilla del pozo sin ver nada en realidad. El joven no se atrevía a decirle nada, incluso pensaba que era su culpa, después de todo ver a la joven en un absoluto silencio no era algo común.

-Kagome- dijo con voz bajita –¿qué es eso?- pregunto sin poder guardar más la curiosidad señalando el arma que reposaba en las manos de la chica.

Ella parpadeo varias veces intentando despertar de su trance y luego estallo en una tremenda risotada que a Inuyasha le pareció aterradora. Incluso percibió con el aura del lugar cambiaba y los rayos aparecían detrás de la chica.

El joven se alejo varios pasos de la chica sin saber que hacer.

-Inuyasha- llamo la joven entre pequeñas risas que continuaban escapando de sus labios –esto es una pistola.

El joven abrió los ojos reflejando la comprensión y tranquilidad. Las cosas de Kagome usualmente eran más complejas, sin embargo esta la reconocía.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar Inuyasha ya la tenia entre sus manos mientras la olía de manera insistente, al terminar la dejo reposar sobre el suelo.

-¿pero… que?

Inuyasha piso el arma con fuerza y una bala salió de la misma.

-¡NO!

Kagome brinco del susto y observo como esta se estrellaba contra un árbol. Consternada llevo una mano hacia su pecho para tranquilizare y busco al joven pero este no estaba en el mismo lugar.

-es que eres un tonto- grito la joven retomando su antiguo carácter viendo como el se mantenía en la rama más alta de un árbol.

-a sido la bola de fuego, ¡la bola de fuego!

La joven planto sus manos sobre la cintura.

-Eso es lo que hace Inuyasha, es un arma para matar.

El joven comprendió finalmente. Era un arma para matar… el arma de Kagome, el arma para matar de Kagome.

_-No puedo creer que hicieras esto Inuyasha- grito la joven azabache mientras observa a su gran amor junto con su reencarnación._

_Las lagrimas descontroladas caian des sus mejillas sonrosadas pero la mirada de odio hacia el era la que mas le asustaba._

_-No Kagome, no es lo que parece._

_-si lo es- protesto mientras levantaba la pistola entre sus manos y con un certero disparo mataba a Inuyasha._

El joven frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Ahora Kagome era de cuidado.


End file.
